kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Makoto Fukami
is , the secondary Rider of Kamen Rider Ghost. Little is known about his background at this time. Character History Makoto first appears observing Kamen Rider Ghost, who had just destroyed the Ono Ganma with his newly acquired Robin Damashii, from a distance with the Cobra Keitai in hand. Continuing his observation of Ghost in his own Rider form, Specter made his appearance when Ghost unlocked 's Parka Ghost, telling Nobunaga to fight with him, to which the Parka Ghost obliged as it entered Specter's Ghost Driver, resulting in the creation of the Nobunaga Ghost Eyecon. Claiming the Eyecon for himself, Specter addressed a confused Ghost, telling him that he was too naive before taking his leave as suddenly as he appeared with his appearance being noted by Aran who observed from a distance. He later appears again when Ghost is chasing the Machine Gun Ganma, attacking Takeru while the Ganma escapes. He defeats Takeru by using his Gan Gun Hand's Omega Spark finisher while in Nobunaga Damashii and takes Takeru's Edison Eyecon. Later, when Takeru struggles against the Machine Gun Ganma again, Makoto appears and transforms into Specter to steal Takeru's dropped Newton Eyecon. The Ganma attacks Specter however; incensed at the Ganma's attacking him by shooting him in the back, Makoto changes target from the downed Ghost to Machine Gun, transforming into his Tutankhamen Damashii form and soon defeats Machine Gun with the Gan Gun Hand in Sickle Mode's Omega Fang finisher. Makoto picks up the Eyecon, then the two Riders engaged in a Rider Kick clash that sends Ghost out of transformation. However, in that clash, Takeru manages to steal the Newton Eyecon back. Livid at realizing that the Eyecon was missing, Specter storms off. Makoto appears during Ghost's battle with the Onpu Ganma, transforms into Specter and uses Edison Damashii to easily defeat Takeru. Traumatized by his past defeats and afraid of Makoto, Takeru flees and is forced to leave the Musashi Eyecon he dropped. Before he can claim it, Akari rushes in to snatch the Eyecon away from him. At first, Makoto considers attacking her to get what he wants by threatening Akari. She refuses and Makoto hesitates, finally relenting that she can keep the Musashi Eyecon for the moment. He later hands over the Edison Eyecon to Aran after a conversation with the Sister Eyecon. Mokoto then watches Akari and Takeru talk a man out of committing suicide through the Onpu Ganma's influence. At first, Makoto considers transforming to attack Takeru to take his remaining Eyecons, but does not do so when he sees what he is trying to accomplish. After the Onpu Ganma's defeat, the Sister Eyecon tells Makoto she feels glad things worked out, with Makoto simply stating he let Takeru win just this time. Damashii Specter's forms are called , accessed using the Ghost Eyecons. He also bears a headpiece called the , which gives off a glow effect with the rest of his body. The Persona changes with Specter's numerous Damashii forms, as well as serving as a prefix title for all of the Damashii forms' helms. Differentiating himself from Kamen Rider Ghost, Specter normally bears a pair of on his head in most of his Damashii forms, allowing him to use them either for perceiving and sensing Ganma within a 8 km. radius or as a weapon.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/personaberserk/ By pulling and pushing the Ghost Driver's lever a second time after transforming, Specter can activate an finishing attack tied to the Ghost Eyecon currently being used. If he pulls and pushes the lever four times, he can instead execute an }} special attack. form is the default pre-form armor of Kamen Rider SpecterUchusen Vol.150. Like most pre-forms in the Kamen Rider Series, it is weaker than all of the other forms and exists solely as a transition stage of the armor to any given Damashii form. - Standard= Video clip on YouTube with Specter Damashii sound. *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 96.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.0 t. *'Kicking power': 10.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.6 sec.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/specter/ Specter specs is Specter's default blue form. Accessed through the Specter Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. This form debuts in episode 4. While assuming Specter Damashii, Specter dons the . This Damashii has two finishing attacks. *Ghost Driver: A flying kick that uses spiritual energy which makes the body and mask of Specter's form glow and envelops him in a blue flame. *Gan Gun Hand: Its Rod Mode finisher is the . Appearances: Episodes 4-6, Chou Movie War Genesis - Nobunaga= Nobunaga Damashii Video clip on YouTube with sounds of the yet-to-be released Eyecons. *'Height': 214.0 cm. *'Weight': 99.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 6.1 t. *'Kicking power': 10.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 42.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 5.8 sec.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/nobunagadamashii/ Nobunaga Damashii is Specter's violet and gold daimyo-based form themed after , the 16th century Japanese warlord who ruled over a majority of Japan through brutal conquest and mastery of the rifle which led to the unification of the country after his death and the end of the chaotic Sengoku period. Accessed through the Nobunaga Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. This form debuts in episode 5. While assuming Nobunaga Damashii, Specter dons the adorned with the Fire Head'|ヒナワファイアヘッド|Hinawa Faia Heddo}} where he is able to utilize his Gan Gun Hand in its Rifle Mode for long range shooting attacks. The Gan Gun Hand's Gun Mode finisher is the , where Specter manifests two copied rows of his weapon which lock on and fire a barrage of shots at the enemy alongside the original. Once the copies have fired a single shot, they vanish instantly. Appearances: Episode 5, Chou Movie War Genesis - Tutankhamun= Tutankhamun Damashii Video clip on YouTube with sounds of the yet-to-be released Eyecons. *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 97.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.9 t. *'Kicking power': 10.6 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43.5 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.4 sec.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/tutankhamundamashii/ Tutankhamun Damashii is Specter's turquoise and gold pharaoh-based form themed after aka King Tut, one of the rulers of Ancient Egypt during its 18th dynasty and the most famous due to his many treasures on display in museums around the world as well as the infamous associated with him. Accessed through the Tutankhamun Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. This form debuts in episode 5. While assuming Tutankhamun Damashii, Specter dons the Hood'|ネメスフード|Nemesu Hūdo}} adorned with the Light'|サンアメンライト|San Amun Raito}} where he is able to combine the Cobra Keitai Ghost Gadget with his Gan Gan Hand to create its Sickle Mode for him to use close range slashing attacks. The Gan Gun Hand's Sickle Mode finisher is the , where Specter manifests a pyramid with his symbol that sucks the enemy into a black hole which destroys the target upon the press of its trigger. Appearances: Episode 5 }} - Other= These Damashii involve Ghost Eyecons that are normally used by a different Kamen Rider. *'Height': 207 cm. *'Weight': 100.5 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.7 t. *'Kicking power': 10.3 t. *'Maximum jump height': 42 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.0 sec.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/ghost/rider/edisondamashii_specter/ Edison Damashii is Specter's yellow electricity-based form themed after , the famed American inventor whose most notable and remembered contribution to history was his creation of the first commercially successful electric lightbulb. Accessed through the Edison Ghost Eyecon, this form bears the helmet with the faceplate. This form debuts in episode 6. While assuming Edison Damashii, Specter dons the adorned with the where he is able to conduct electricity and use it to charge up his Gan Gun Hand for electricity-based attacks, as well as "spark" some thought into Specter whenever the Sparking Hood receives electrical stimuli. Edison Damashii is normally used by Kamen Rider Ghost, but its Eyecon was stolen from him after Specter defeated him by using Nobunaga Damashii's Omega Spark to knock Takeru out of his transformation. Appearances: Episode 6 }} - Special= , an Ancient Greek philosopher whose renowned intellect brought forth new ideas in mathematics such as geometry and the creation of the . }} - Super= is Specter's indigo flying-based form themed after , the early 20th century master magician and escape artist. Accessed through the Houdini Ghost Eyecons, this form bears a currently unknown helmet with a currently unknown faceplate. While assuming Houdini Damashii, Specter fuses himself with his Machine Hoodie to don a currently unknown Hood where he gains the power of flight by using the wheels of the bike as jet turbines and the body of it as wings. It is currently unknown when Houdini Damashii will debut in the show proper. }} }} Equipment Devices *Ghost Driver - Transformation device *Ghost Eyecons - Transformation trinkets *Cobra Keitai - Specter's Support Robot and Gan Gun Hand mode-accessing device Weapons *Gan Gun Hand - Sidearm weapon Vehicles *Machine Hoodie - Specter's Rider Machine Behind the Scenes Portrayal Makoto Fukami is portrayed by . As a child, he is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Specter, his suit actor is . Notes *Like Takeru, Makoto's first name is in katakana rather than in kanji. He is also the first secondary Rider to have his first name in katakana. *It is ironic that one of Makoto's forms is based on Houdini, as Houdini himself was infamous for debunking spiritualism when he was alive. *Makoto is the first secondary Kamen Rider to have the ability to combine with a Rider Machine to gain a new form. *Makoto's transformation pose before pulling the handle on his Driver is similar to part of Kotaro Minami's transformation pose as Kamen Rider Black, with both clenching their fists before initiating the transformation. *Makoto Fukami has made the second-earliest debut of any Secondary Rider of the Neo-Heisei Era, first appearing as a cameo in his civilian form in the third episode, and appearing in his Rider form in the fourth episode. The only Secondary Rider to make his debut earlier is Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron, who first appeared in the first episode of his series, and made his debut as a Rider two episodes later. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Ghost'' **Episode 3: Bullseye! Bow and Arrow of Justice! **Episode 4: Amazing! The Castle in the Sky! **Episode 5: Shock! Mystery Kamen Rider! **Episode 6: Destiny! Reviving Melody! *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Chou Movie War Genesis'' References Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Ghost Riders Category:Ghost Characters Category:Antiheroes